Stay with Me
by GryffindorCriss
Summary: They had stumbled into a hotel room with little grace that evening, both slightly tipsy from the wine they had consumed over dinner and unable to keep their hands off of each other as they kicked their shoes off. (a Newt/Tina fic)


**As requested by an anon last night, who asked for: "184: " Can I touch you? " or 36. "I'm so in love with you" for Newtina, please? I can't pick one so I'll leave it up to you :)!" - I decided to do both in one story!**

 **This accidentally became a full-length fic with a smidge of angst as well as smut so…oops! XD I hope it's satisfactory, as it's my first time writing Newtina smut in such a long while! (it's literally been months!)**

* * *

They had stumbled into a hotel room with little grace that evening, both slightly tipsy from the wine they had consumed over dinner and unable to keep their hands off of each other as they kicked their shoes off. Somehow he managed to shed his suit coat along the way, throwing it aside and not caring where it landed, not while she was with him and pressing herself in all the right places.

Newt's mouth was feverish against her own as he ran his hands up her back, feeling the material of her dress sliding under his fingers; she had looked so beautiful when he'd arrived to escort her to the restaurant, her eyes shining brighter than any star in the sky and the sequins on her dress shimmering from the lights that lit up Paris. He moaned softly into their kiss as her fingers clutched at his waistcoat, pulling eagerly in a way that he was sure she usually wouldn't have – but he certainly wasn't complaining.

"Newt," Tina breathed, and it sent a thrill through him. " _Newt_ …"

He gave a gentle tug at the zipper on her dress as their lips clashed again, wanting permission; without missing a beat, she murmured an affirmation and started to unbutton his waistcoat to encourage him. Careful not to damage her clothes, he pulled the zipper down and pressed his hands into the small of her back; she had worn a delicate satin slip beneath her attire that evening, and he couldn't help but feel spurred on by the idea that she had gone out of her way to look nice for him.

She pulled away suddenly, pushing the waistcoat over his shoulders and down his arms; he quickly dropped it to the floor, heart racing and the blood pounding in his ears. The room was dark – neither of them had bothered with turning on a light, and there was little point in doing so anyway – but the moonlight from outside illuminated her in such a way that made him eager for more, more of _her_.

Tina was now hesitating slightly, her inhibitions and self-consciousness catching up to her; she pressed her hands to his chest, looking at him in question. "This is…okay?"

"Quite. More than okay."

She looked away, somewhat embarrassed. "I…haven't done this before. I want to, but I'm not experienced, and-"

"Tina." His voice was soft, so sincere that she couldn't help but meet his gaze again. "I haven't done this before either."

"You haven't?"

"No," He admitted, trying to ignore the heat rising to his face. "My brother _did_ drag me to…erm…a brothel during the war, but I ended up not going through with it. Found it far too embarrassing, impersonal even, given that I didn't know the girl he was paying for." He swallowed. "I'm sorry, I know that's probably not what you want to hear – that I'm inexperienced – but, if you're still willing, I would like very much to do this with you."

Tina's smile had returned, so bright and radiant that it momentarily took his breath away, and she leaned in closer. "Yes – I'd like that too."

Her hands were only somewhat unsure as she pulled his bowtie loose and threw it to the floor, before then turning her attention to unbuttoning the first few buttons of his shirt; her mouth searched for his in the dark hungrily, relaxing into him as his hands wandered. Newt briefly hesitated before he slipped his fingers under the straps of her dress, carefully easing them over her shoulders and down her arms; without warning, he pulled away from her and leaned down to press soft kisses to her naked shoulder, gradually moving to her throat.

Tina ran a hand through his hair, tilting her head back and gasping out when he started to nip at her neck. "Oh, Newt…"

The way she said his name made a heat start to coil through him, something animalistic and primal; urgently, he started to push the pesky dress down her body and over her hips, letting it fall to the floor and leaving her standing before him in her slip. It was rather low-cut, he realized with a thrill, and very short too – utterly perfect, almost as perfect as she was.

"Let me," She murmured suddenly, reaching for him; as they met in a kiss, her hands started to unbutton his shirt, much more urgently than before. As soon as they were all undone, she pushed the garment off of him and started to explore his skin with her hands; even in this dark room, his freckles seemed to stand out, and she felt the burning desire to count them one-by-one.

Brushing her fingers over his chest, she froze at the feeling of raised lines.

Newt pulled away, immediately tensing up. "Oh, that… I'm sorry, I know they're rather unsightly. I should have warned you first-"

"Don't be ridiculous," Tina interrupted, fingertips brushing lightly across his skin once more. "Where did you get them? The war?"

"Partly. Sometimes certain creatures can get aggressive if they feel threatened or if they're injured in some way…" He hesitated. "One or two are from school; I wasn't a popular student, and sometimes certain people would hex me for fun. Nothing too serious. They're ugly, I know…"

"They're not ugly," She disagreed softly, and when she looked up at him, her eyes were glistening. "I just…I can't believe other students would _hex_ you for fun…"

He smiled bitterly. "One of them was my brother. Don't worry, I never took it to heart – childish fun and all that."

She was still feeling them carefully, lingering on each one as she wondered the story behind it; after a few moments, she cleared her throat. "I have some too," She admitted quietly. "Not this many, but still… I was kinda worried that you might see them and not want to do this."

"Ah, now that _is_ ridiculous," Newt mumbled, grinning down at her; she gave a small huff of laughter, shaking her head to herself. "You are so beautiful, Tina. Your scars won't change that, I promise."

"And your scars won't either," She reiterated, leaning in for another kiss – one he was all too happy to give himself to.

As her mouth travelled to pepper kisses along his jaw, he slyly slid his hand around to her front, feeling the material of her shift glide against the palm, and cupped the swell of her breast through the material; she groaned loudly, and he grinned to himself. "You like that?"

"You're teasing," Tina huffed, squeezing her thighs together in an effort to relieve the pressure between her legs.

Newt chuckled, his hand squeezing her gently but firmly. "A little bit…perhaps you could let me take it off?"

She nodded, rather breathless by his ministrations, and that was all he needed; hands surprisingly steady, he bunched the shift up at the waist and lifted it over her head. She raised her arms to help him, and he could only stare because, somehow, she was even more ravishing than before; his trousers were uncomfortably tight, but he ignored it in favour of staring at her.

"Tina…" His voice was low. "Please… Can I touch you?"

Tina exhaled deeply, cheeks noticeably pink, but nodded; her first instinct was to cover herself with her arms, shield herself from view – but another part of her wanted him to see her, wanted to continue doing this. The pads of his fingers were rough as they explored her body, brushing over her stomach, over her sides, and finally to her breasts; her nipples were already pebbling, both from the cool air and from his touch, and he found himself brushing a thumb over one of them in awe.

"I know they're not exactly…" She trailed off, looking rather embarrassed.

Newt shook his head, disbelieving that she could think so little of herself. "No, you're so wonderful…perfect."

As his fingers tweaked her nipple, she quietly moaned; her hands were suddenly reaching for his trousers, eager to move forwards. "Let me…"

He didn't protest as she undid the fastenings, not commenting on the fact that her hands were slightly unsteady or on how the slightest brush of her hand made his erection stiffen. Once they were open, she gently eased the trousers down until they dropped to the floor, her eyes now focused entirely on the bulge in his underwear.

"Perhaps we should…the bed?" He suggested.

Tina nodded, and she smiled as her eyes darted up to meet his own again. "Yeah, that sounds good."

He took her hand, lacing their fingers together and giving a reassuring squeeze, before leading her over to the bed; he waited for her to settle against the pillows before joining her, positioning himself so that he was hovering over her. Her hands cupped his face, eyes shining again in the dark as she looked up at him, and his heart gave a leap in his chest at the sight.

"Beautiful," Newt murmured, almost to himself as he pressed his lips to her throat; he continued to speak between kisses, peppering a trail down over her shoulders and down her body. "So beautiful…perfect…you're so wonderful, Tina…"

Hands resting on her hips, he hesitated as he reached her stomach and looked up at her; he needed to know that she still wanted this, that she was comfortable enough for him to continue. She seemed to realize what he was asking, even without words, for she gave him a nod and lifted her hips; it made it easier for him to pull her underwear off, sliding them over long legs and tossing them aside.

For a moment, he allowed himself to just take her in – seeing every part of her, laid out for him, completely his – and found his heart swell in his chest.

"Newt…"

He brushed his fingers over her, over the mound between her legs, and felt his pulse quicken when he felt a wet heat pulsating from her – it was all because of him, he realized. She whimpered at the feeling, resisting the urge to buck her hips as he lowered his face closer to her; she cried out loudly when she felt his tongue tentatively entering her, somewhat unsure, and her hands gripped at the sheets on the bed.

"Enough teasing," Tina mumbled, voice high-pitched and needy. "I can't wait any longer."

Newt doubted he could either, if he was being completely honest with himself.

It was difficult not to feel nervous as Newt removed his own underwear, disposing of it before turning his full attention back to her; before he could do anything else, however, she had sat up to watch him, eyes roving over his body and resting on the part of him that was standing at full attention. He could feel his cheeks burn, slightly anxious that she wouldn't like what she saw.

"Can I…Can I touch you?" Tina asked softly. He swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded.

Her hand was soft, silky almost, as it wrapped around his erection, and he closed his eyes as a groan tore from his throat; it felt far better than his own hand ever had, far better than he'd ever imagined it would feel. Her movements were slightly unsure as she started to stroke, slow and curious: her eyes fixed on his face, worried that she was doing it wrong or perhaps even hurting him.

"Is this okay?"

Newt huffed out a small chuckle, despite the situation. "Oh, more than okay…it's _heavenly_. If you don't stop, however, I feel like things will end rather quickly."

It took a few seconds for Tina to realize just what he meant – and then it hit her, and she immediately removed her hand. " _Oh_."

"Lie back," He instructed gently, waiting for her to settle against the pillows again before leaning down over her. Her breathing was shallow, and it was more than obvious that she was slightly nervous all of a sudden; he reached to brush some stray hair off of her face, voice sincere as he spoke again. "Tina, we don't have to, not if you don't want to. I don't want you to feel pressured-"

"I want to," She interrupted quickly, raising her eyes to meet his apologetically. "I do, Newt, more than anything. It's just…" She hesitated. "Queenie told me that it hurts sometimes, that's all. Not terribly, but still."

"I'll do my best not to hurt you," Newt promised, though he was starting to feel anxious now at the thought. "If it hurts, tell me and I'll stop immediately."

Wrapping one arm around her to hold her close, he gripped himself in hand and moved into position; he could practically feel her trembling beneath him, a mixture of nerves _and_ excitement, quaking with anticipation. He nudged his hips enough so that the head of his erection pressed against her before stopping, waiting for her to grant her permission one more time.

Tina smiled, twining her arms around his neck, and pressed a small kiss to his mouth. "Yes – _please_ , Newt."

Eyes never leaving hers, he rocked himself forwards and slowly started to slide into her body, sinking into her inch-by-delicious-inch. There _was_ some brief pain, and she inhaled sharply at the feeling, but it was no more than a momentary twinge – and then he sunk home, hips pressed flush against hers, and she gasped out at the pleasure coursing through her.

Newt's breathing was heavy as he held himself still, and for a moment they were still – just the two of them, relishing in this wonderful moment where they were connected and _one_. "Are you okay?" He whispered to her. "Is _this_ okay?"

"Yes," She murmured, and she couldn't help but beam somewhat tearfully. "More than okay. Keep going, please…"

As promised, his movements started slowly, eyes focused on her face to watch for any signs that she was in pain or uncomfortable; when he found none, he gradually started to pick up the pace of his thrusts, his arm tightening around her so that he could hold her closer to himself. She cried out softly, welcoming him to her body with no qualms, seeking his mouth in the dark.

"Newt…" Tina whimpered, nails biting into his skin. " _Newt_."

He groaned, increasing the speed of his hips even more; any worries of hurting her quickly left his mind, as it was quite clear that she was enjoying this just as much as he was. "I've got you, love, I've got you – tell me what you need."

She couldn't speak, too caught up in the overwhelming sensations running through her body, so he decided to take things into his own hands. She gasped out as his hand explored her body, all the while never decreasing his thrusts; his fingers danced over her skin, cupping her breast, rolling her nipples between his fingers, gently teasing to help her along. His mouth followed suit, nipping and sucking at her throat, feverishly leaving marks on her shoulders and upper chest, whispered words of adoration melting into her skin.

"I think I'm close," Tina moaned, dragging her nails over his rear and up his back; one hand found its way into his hair, urging him to continue lavishing her with his mouth. " _Newt_ , you feel so good…"

"Will you come for me?" Newt requested breathily, angling his hips in a way that hit the right spot and made her whimper in pleasure again. "Come for me, Tina…I've got you."

Her climax washed over her so suddenly, making her cry out as she clutched at him desperately; he could feel her clenching rhythmically, and he held her tightly as she crashed and fell over the edge. His own finish was looming dangerously close, but for now his only thought was of taking care of her, making sure that she was sated.

After a minute or so, Tina was completely boneless in his arms, completely satisfied as she relaxed in his embrace. He had stopped moving, she realized suddenly, instead entirely focused on her; she looked up at him, smiling weakly, and ran a hand through his hair. "I think…I think it's your turn, Mr Scamander."

Newt groaned, shifting and readjusting her legs before starting to move again; his whole body immediately tensed at this new position, hips thrusting into her desperately as he attempted to find his own release. " _Fuck,_ Tina…so tight…"

"That's it," She murmured encouragingly, and he swore under his breath as she clenched around him. "What do you need?"

He shuddered, burying his face into her shoulder as his hips snapped into her at a fast pace; her nails scraped over his back, sure to leave marks, and he couldn't find the words to speak – all he could think about was _Tina_ , _Tina_ and how wonderful she was, how good she felt around him.

"I've got you too," Tina promised softly, and her tone was full of nothing but love and adoration. "Newt…"

His arms gave out and he fell over her, thrusts now erratic; a growl tore out of his throat, muffled by the sweat and salt of her skin. "Oh, Tina…"

Newt's entire body tensed as he found his finish, trying to press every part of himself as close to her as humanly possible as he keened; she sighed in satisfaction at the feeling of him pulsing inside of her, the twitching of him followed by the hot splash of his release. "That's it," She breathed, pressing a kiss to his forehead and clutching him to herself.

They lay there together in the dark as they recovered, panting heavily as they held each other; he was briefly aware of her carding her fingers through his mussed hair, her lips ghosting over his forehead, and he could only run his hand over her body, absent-mindedly kissing her shoulders. He could feel himself softening inside of her, incredibly sensitive, but he didn't dare move – he didn't _want_ to move.

If he moved, that would be the end of it – she would be embarrassed, ashamed of what they had just done, and never want to speak to him again. Newt hadn't admitted to her how he had felt, he'd been far too afraid to, for he knew she wouldn't feel the same: of course she wouldn't, he wouldn't delude himself to think that she would, and his heart ached. A part of him was grateful he'd had this one night with her, if nothing else – the other part was regretful, because he didn't know how he would survive now knowing what he would no longer be able to have.

Holding back his tears (they wouldn't help the situation in the slightest), he raised his head to gaze at her, trying to find the words; she was watching him, her dark eyes impossible to read. "Tina-"

"I'm so in love with you," Tina whispered.

His eyes widened, stunned by this admission. "You…what?"

"I'm in love with you," She repeated, and he realized she was close to tears. "I've been trying to find the courage to tell you that since I first saw you here… I didn't realize until you were on the boat, and I told myself that the next time I saw you, I'd tell you. I was so afraid that you wouldn't…" She trailed off, trying to compose herself. "I'm so in love with you, Newt – I'm sorry, I know I'm being stupid, you probably don't feel the same-"

Newt silenced her by pressing his lips against hers, and she melted into it; when he pulled away, he was grinning in disbelief. "I do, I do feel the same… I love you so much, Tina."

She gave a small, half-hearted dry sob that was half a laugh, cupping his face and beaming radiantly. "I love you too."

"Stay the night with me," He requested, hand resting on her hip. "Will you?"

Tina sighed contently, pressing a kiss to the very tip of his nose and closing her eyes. "Of course, Newt; I'll stay for as long as you want me."

* * *

 ***nervously pokes head out of hole* So…I hope I did okay?**

 **Comments/reviews/the like are absolutely 100% accepted, so don't be shy! Even if it's just screaming, I'll take it! :D**


End file.
